Not so Peaceful Vacation
by Tofu Plushie
Summary: [NejiGaara]The Sabaku family goes on a summer vacation, and Gara hates it, but maybe it won't be too bad...maybe...
1. The Joys of Travel

At this point it's PG-13...But I may or may not change that...depends on how I feel...

**If you don't like Shonen-ai/yaoi/boyXboy: Than Leave imediatly or burn out your eyes...**

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101101

Ah, the joys of travel! Well, that's what other people think, and that is what Gaara and his, oh so wonderful family, were doing. They weren't really going anywhere too distant or unknown. Heavens no, they were just visiting the lovely little islands of Kanoha.

Why the irritable younger brother was inwardly thinking of, one: plans to escape, or two: excruciatingly painful ways to torture and or kill his older siblings, who on this particular summer decided to drag him on a "relaxing" vacation, was painfully obvious to anyone with an at least half functioning brain.

As they sat on the plane, the two older siblings had made it so that he was sitting in the middle of the three seats. They didn't want any problems. Mainly it was one of three things that the redhead could do. One: he could try to break the window, and if he succeeded he would jump out the window into his undeniable death. Two: he could find something to entertain himself with, which was most likely hurting some in the isles. Or three: He could find the perfect opportunity to escape and run off the plain to his death. None of those options was any good idea, so they stuck him in the middle.

The flight was only two hours overseas, but to say Gaara hated it would be an understatement. Not only did he not want to be there to begin with, but soon after the plane had taken off, the had found that he was airsick.

Once they had gotten off that horrible contraption, also known as an airplane, the family of three went off to their hotel. The place was considerably livable. "What do you think?" Tamari had asked her two brothers as she began to unpack her things. Gaara gave his usual reply of silence, but Kunkuro decided to state his opinion as always.

"Not too bad…" he gave a small grin and looked around more. The redhead rolled his eyes and plopped onto a bed. He pushed his face into the pillow wishing it would suffocate him, but his sister would not let him do that.

"Hey, we should go out and have fun!" the blonde girl said grabbing her youngest brother by the shirt and tugging him to the door. The brunet followed tow, not wanting to argue with the female sibling. The green eyed boy just let himself be dragged sadly to the whims of his sister.

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Sorry It's shot, but It's an intro...I beleieve Hyuuga Neji will appear in the next chapter...If not, surely in chapter three (but most likely the next one...) I may add other pairings..I'm probably going to put side pairings, but we'll find out later...


	2. Hello Again

A/N: Alright, I'm back already...that ws fast! Also If I don't discribe they're cloths than they probably just wear the same thing they do in the anime/manga...

Disclaimer: (I forgot this before): I do NOT own Naruto...If I did than so many people would not watch it (considering all the yaoi I would put in...)

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Hello Again

Tamari had dragged the poor boy out to the shops; apparently she wanted to go shopping first. Being so, that left Gaara and Kunkuro both waiting.

"How long is she going to take?" the brunette growled after an hour of waiting in front of a swim suit store. Gaara said nothing as usual and didn't even show the vein that wanted to pop out of his head at the moment. As they waited, Kunkuro looked around and spotted a cute girl walking by. The oldest brother went over to do, whatever teenagers did to whoo other teenagers. Well that was a good thing for Gaara, Kunkuro was gone! He would have mentally cheered this good turn of events, if he had been one to do such things….and if someone hadn't taken the seat right afterwards.

"Shikamaru!" a very loud voice yelled out. A very hyperactive looking blonde came running up to the boy who had sadly decided next to Gaara.

"Come off it, Naruto…" the boy named Shikamaru groaned with somehow annoyance and boredom in his voice.

"But you'd be perfect together!!!" the blonde grinned like a fox.

"Me and Ino? You've got to be kidding me…" He sighed and got up pushing the blonde to the side. The boy named Naruto blinked a few times and than looked back at the bench where the redhead had unfortunately decided to stay at.

"Hi! I'm Naruto!" he greeted cheerily. Gaara said nothing. He greeted him again, and again got the same response. Naruto waved his hand in front of those sea green eyes, said eyes only blinked in response.

"Stop harassing strangers, Dobe," came a cold voice behind him. Naruto whirled around and glared at a dark haired boy with deep black eyes.

"Who asked you, Teme?" He growled out and went back to trying to make friends with the redhead, but being very unsuccessful.

"Maybe, he doesn't want to talk to you…"

"Nonsense!" the blonde waving his hand in a non helpful manner. "Maybe he can't talk" the boy thought out loud. Alright, the vein was surely showing now. It seemed like after watching the whole scene, Shikamaru decided to help the poor guy out, and dragged the hyperactive one away. Thank God!

"Sorry about the Dobe." The black haired boy apologized for Naruto's behavior. "He can be a bit _too_ friendly…" Oh, how Gaara saw that just a few minutes ago… "The name's Sasuke" he held out his hand. Those black rimmed eyes looked at the hand for a moment and than decided it wouldn't be as bad as befriending the hyper one. He shook said hand.

"Gaara," was his only reply and it seemed Sasuke respected that well enough. He took something out of his pocket and handed it to the redhead, it was a business card. The card was from "Uchiha Resort". There was a symbol on the card that was exactly the same as one Sasuke had on his sleeveless jacket, which gaara assumed the boy's family owned the place than. "Ever need me, you can look for me there…" he stated.

"Sasuke!" another voice yelled. A boy with long dark brown hair tied into a low ponytail with a headband around his forhead, walked up behind the Uchiha. He was moderately tall and had somewhat pale skin. He had delicate manicured fingers and nice shapely legs and full pink lips, but the most enchanting thing was his eyes! They looked almost like they had absolutely no pupils and were a very light lavender shade when the sun shone in them, just as it was as Gaara stared up at him.

"What is it, Neji?" the Uchiha grumbled.

"Sheesh, you don't need to ditch me!"

"I did not! I just came over here to stop Naruto from harassing innocent strangers…"

"You went off to find your boyfriend than…"

"I did not!" the long haired boy only looked at him with a "You're not fooling anyone" look. The darker haired teen just huffed and started walking away. The brunette just shrugged and began to follow him, but not without taking a slight glance at Gaara.

The two walked away, but it seemed the redhead hadn't noticed. He was finally brought back to reality and out of his little world, when his two siblings tried to wake him up.

He had no idea how long he'd been there, but Tamari wouldn't let him be there for long because she was already dragging him and Kunkuro once again to somewhere new.

"Don't you think it's getting kind of late?" Kunkuro asked as the sky above was lit with beautiful array of pink and yellow hues.

"No way!" Tamari waved his question off. "All the fun happens at NIGHT!" she grinned and tugged at the poor redhead who really just wanted to go back to the hotel now.

Before he knew it, Gaara was surrounded by loud music and lots and lots of people, oh how fun…He really didn't want to be there, but his oh so lovable sister had encouraged him to stay, saying that he needed to improve his people skills. His thoughts were as follows: I HAVE people skills?

That night the civilians were having a late night festival. Tourist and passer Byers were invited to join along with anyone else who happened to be there. The little shindig was hosted by the well known Hyuuga family who owned a widely known cloth and clothing manufacturing industry, "Kunai fittings"

Now he was stuck here with this infuriating music that was quickly giving him a pounding migraine …During such time, he was sitting on one of a few a wooden benches. He was sitting alone because anyone who actually tried to sit near him received a glare from the annoyed redhead (And that probably made them run in terror). He saw Temari dancing to that pathetic excuse for music (In his opinion) opted to glaring at her incessantly, with luck she would notice his irritation and let him leave. But knowing Temari, THAT most likely wasn't going to happen. He continued to glare at her whether it worked or not, it was the only thing he could do. He was too busy trying to kill his older sister with imaginary daggers to notice someone actually sitting down next to him on the bench.

"Good evenng.." the person said softly, but loud enough so Gaara heard him. "Nice seeing you again."

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

There you go! Wow, Neji seems like a girl in my description….Sighs…Yes Naruto/Sasuke and Shikamaru/Ino (Mainly for my friend Maymay-chan who likes the pairing)…I think Sasuke's a whee out of character... Yay thanks to the wonderful reviewers who motivated me to write faster or udate faster at least and not become a lazy ass again….And I'm surprised I haven't gotten writer's block yet… And if anyone knows if the use of Teme is really correct…? I also had this shorter...but than I started on three and than I deceided eh...I'll keep that part in chapter 2...

Reviews:

Shirleysama- Thanks, I've sent you a message already... xxx Wolfie xxx- Ah, yes, Well I'll have straight pairing obviously bcause I just can't break them up. Wolf Ciitrus- Haha yes It's developing...now what shall we do to our fun little gaara (I'm kidding) But Don't worry the'll get there soon... D Corvin- Thankies Aw, we love our violent little Raccon 3 Gaara: Twitch Me: Uh...Moving on!

dawn.enchantress- Tank you...and thanks for the correction!


	3. In the Moment

OI!!! This is so short! Damn, But I ended up trying to make it a little happy serene scene at the end, and I just didn't want to greak it by continueing...But I'll update tommorow if I can (Hoping I don't get too much homework...)...Ah! Winter break is over TT...Anyway I'll shut up before everyone get annoyed...Enjoy!

10101010101010101010101010101101010100101101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

In the Moment

Sea green eyes turned to glare at whoever it was, but was a little surprised to find the Uchiha smirking at him with his arms folded across his chest. "Having fun?" he chided lightly. Gaara said nothing but growled in annoyance. Everyone was probably out to get him, weren't they?

"Sasuke! We must compete to see who is better at dancing and who shall win Sakura Haruno's affections!" a boy with a bowl cut hair due and all green garmets came up to the bench and challenged the Uchiha. Sasuke looked at him with a "You're kidding right?" look on his face.

"How many times do I need to say this, Lee? I don't like her…"

"Come now! We should-" the boy was cut off by someone else putting their hand over his mouth.

"Now, now, Lee…If Sasu-kun doesn't want to he doesn't have to…" a very familiar voice rang jokingly.

"I told you not to call me that!" the black eyed boy said with childish annoyance and warning expression. The only reply he got for that was a soft chuckle from the other, in which in Gaara's opinion sounded like real music (especially compared to what was being blared through the giant speakers).

"Neji!" Lee pouted as he pried the strong hand off his mouth. Neji just stared at him, and Lee got the message and left.

There was a silence for a moment and than Sasuke spotted something and hurried to leave, mumbling an "oh,no.." before running off to stop something. Neji decided to take this opportunity to sit down next to the redhead who was currently finding the floor very interesting indeed…

I don't believe we've met" Neji said in a low voice. Gaara mumbled something resembling a: "No we haven't," but didn't look up. He didn't want to get lost in those wonderfully entrancing eyes again.

"I heard from Sasuke, that your name is Gaara. The said boy nodded and wondered if that was a good thing or not. He didn't have much time to think on the matter because as soon as he did a strong hand lifted his chin up.

"You shouldn't look down so much. They are more things when you look up." He let go of the redhead letting his fingers linger on the pale skin just a little longer than necessary. "Let me show you something" he took hold of the younger boy's arm and led him away from the festivities.

Gaara let himself be dragged away by an almost complete stranger, but he didn't seem to mind much. Neji was one of those rare people he found he could trust and didn't annoy him either. He was caught up in his thoughts and the feel of Neji's hand on his arm, that he hadn't noticed where the brunette was leading him.

Gaara looked up when he felt the cool night air against his face. He found that the long haired boy had led him up a cliff not too far from the ground, but high enough to get a good view of the sky.

"Why did you take me here?" Gaara asked. It was probably the longest sentence he'd said to anyone since he had gotten to the island.

Neji just shrugged and looked up at the sky. "You didn't seem to want to be there…." He said quietly, looking up at the sparkling stars all shinning at him. Black rimmed sea green eyes looked up as well and the owner of those said eyes found himself smiling, if not only slightly. Brown eyes looked over to the entranced boy and thought to himself 'He looks nice when he smiles'. They sat there for who knows how long, but that really didn't matter, because time didn't matter…Only that moment mattered….only that moment…

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010110101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

A/N: One thinks they're going a whee bit fast...but it probably will slow down..I'm a sap for the true love and whooing thing (Not entirly...) But I hate "Love at first sight" Because I don't believe in it...so that won't happen...Anyways, thanks to all my Wonderous reviewers!

Reviews:

doragon Yes, I have horrible spelling...Here it is! xxx wolfie xxx NO!!!!! SASUHINA??????O.o Oh my gosh, that pairing NEVER crossed my mind until you mentioned it...Narutosakura is...okaaaaay, it bores me...but no offense to anyone, I severly dislike Sakura...Most of the time... shirleysama  
Well, someone needed to get him somewhere...The'll be more Neji!!D Because we love him! silver fox aka vash  
Yup! We shall see what happens... Corvin  
2007-02-24  
ch 2, anon. Cool! Yes He powns all with zee hotness!(I know powns is not a word...) dawn.enchantress  
Okay well I read the shorter one, and left a review...So yea...Uh...Hope you like this chappie too...


	4. AN Question

Hey guys...I'm lazy, so tell me if you want me to continue this story...I really don't want to end it in the middle, but I'm not really into fanfiction anymore...I'll write it, but it will probably be slow...And I tend to like longer chapters, so that would take more time...buuuut if anyone wants me to continue, I will...I just need one person...


End file.
